hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hana Yori Dango Wiki:Badges
Did you know you can earn badges on this wiki? Every time you edit an article, add a comment, create a new page, add an image or categories or edit this wiki, your movements are logged and go towards earning badges for your user page. Every logged-in user (no anons) can earn badges. There are four levels of badges: bronze badges are worth 10 points, silver badges are worth 50 points, gold badges are worth 100 points and platinum badges are worth 250 points. Standard tracks Edit track Badge-edit-0.png|'Meteor Garden (2018)' (1 edit) Badge-edit-1.png|'Musical' (5 edits) Badge-edit-2.png|'Boys Over Flowers' (10 edits) Badge-edit-3.png|'Hana Yori Dango' (25 edits) Badge-edit-4.png|'Meteor Garden' (50 edits) Badge-edit-5.png|'Anime' (100 edits) Badge-edit-6.png|'Season 2' (250 edits) Badge-edit-7.png|'Boys Over Flowers' (500 edits) Pictures track Badge-picture-0.png|'Red Card' (adding 1 picture to an article) Badge-picture-1.png|'Okonomiyaki' (adding 5 pictures to articles) Badge-picture-2.png|'Tsukasa's Rabbit' (adding 10 pictures to articles) Badge-picture-3.png|'Shizuka's Shoes' (adding 25 pictures to articles) Badge-picture-4.png|'Tsukasa Cookies' (adding 50 pictures to articles) Badge-picture-5.png|'Treasures' (adding 100 pictures to articles) Badge-picture-6.png|'Home Run Baseball' (adding 250 pictures to articles) Badge-picture-7.png|'Saturn Necklace' (adding 500 pictures to articles) Category track Badge-category-0.png|'Ayano Kurimaki' (adding 1 article to a category) Badge-category-1.png|'Seinosuke Amakusa' (adding 5 articles to categories) Badge-category-2.png|'Matsutaro Yoshimatsu' (adding 10 articles to categories) Badge-category-3.png|'Junpei Oribe' (adding 25 articles to categories) Badge-category-4.png|'Sara Hinata' (adding 50 articles to categories) Badge-category-5.png|'Amon Kunisawa' (adding 100 articles to categories) Badge-category-6.png|'Shizuka Todo' (adding 250 articles to categories) Blog Post track Badge-blogpost-0.png|'Tsukushi Says' (writing a blog post) Blog Comment track Badge-blogcomment-0.png|'Tsukushi and Tsukasa Fighting' (writing comments on 3 different blog posts) Badge-blogcomment-1.png|'Tsukushi and Tsukasa Fighting...Again' (writing comments on 10 different blog posts) Wiki Love track Badge-love-0.png|'Five Days at Eitoku' (editing every day for 5 days) Badge-love-1.png|'Fourteen Days at Eitoku' (editing every day for 14 days) Badge-love-2.png|'Thirty Days at Eitoku' (editing every day for 30 days) Badge-love-3.png|'Sixty Days at Eitoku' (editing every day for 60 days) Badge-love-4.png|'One Hundred Days at Eitoku' (editing every day for 100 days) Badge-love-5.png|'Two Hundred Days at Eitoku' (editing every day for 200 days) Badge-love-6.png|'Graduation' (editing every day for 365 days) Special Achievements Badge-welcome.png|'Welcome to Eitoku Academy' (joining Hana Yori Dango Wiki) Badge-introduction.png|'Red Card' (adding to your own user page) Badge-sayhi.png|'Voicel (leaving a message on someone else's message wall) Badge-creator.png|'Yoko Kamio' (creating Hana Yori Dango Wiki) Secret Achievements Badge-pounce.png|'Jeanne d'Arc' (making 100 edits on a page within an hour of its creation) Badge-caffeinated.png|'F4' (making 100 edits on pages in a single day) Badge-luckyedit.png|'Tsukushi and Tsukasa' (making the "Lucky 1000th Edit") Other tracks Manga track Badge-5-0.png|'Kazuya Aoike' (1 edit) Badge-5-1.png|'Yuki Matsuoka' (5 edits) Badge-5-2.png|'Sakurako Sanjo' (10 edits) Badge-5-3.png|'Akira Mimasaka' (25 edits) Badge-5-4.png|'Sojiro Nishikado' (50 edits) Badge-5-5.png|'Rui Hanazawa' (100 edits) Badge-5-6.png|'Tsukasa Domyoji' (250 edits) Badge-5-7.png|'Tsukushi Makino' (500 edits) Season 2 track Badge-4-0.png|'Megumi Nishidome' (1 edit) Badge-4-1.png|'Issa Narumiya' (5 edits) Badge-4-2.png|'Sugimaru Eibi' (10 edits) Badge-4-3.png|'Kaito Taira' (25 edits) Badge-4-4.png|'Airi Maya' (50 edits) Badge-4-5.png|'Tenma Hase' (100 edits) Badge-4-6.png|'Haruto Kaguragi' (250 edits) Badge-4-7.png|'Oto Edogawa' (500 edits) Anime track Badge-6-0.png|'Makiko Endo' (1 edit) Badge-6-1.png|'Kazuya Aoike' (5 edits) Badge-6-2.png|'Yuki Matsuoka' (10 edits) Badge-6-3.png|'Akira Mimasaka' (25 edits) Badge-6-4.png|'Sojiro Nishikado' (50 edits) Badge-6-5.png|'Rui Hanazawa' (100 edits) Badge-6-6.png|'Tsukasa Domyoji' (250 edits) Badge-6-7.png|'Tsukushi Makino' (500 edits) Meteor Garden track Badge-1-0.png|'Qing He' (1 edit) Badge-1-1.png|'Xiao You' (5 edits) Badge-1-2.png|'Xiao Zi' (10 edits) Badge-1-3.png|'Mei Zuo' (25 edits) Badge-1-4.png|'Xi Men' (50 edits) Badge-1-5.png|'Hua Ze Lei' (100 edits) Badge-1-6.png|'Dao Ming Si' (250 edits) Badge-1-7.png|'Shan Cai' (500 edits) Hana Yori Dango track Badge-2-0.png|'Yuki Matsuoka' (1 edit) Badge-2-1.png|'Sakurako Sanjo' (5 edits) Badge-2-2.png|'Shigeru Okawahara' (10 edits) Badge-2-3.png|'Akira Mimasaka' (25 edits) Badge-2-4.png|'Sojiro Nishikado' (50 edits) Badge-2-5.png|'Rui Hanazawa' (100 edits) Badge-2-6.png|'Tsukasa Domyoji' (250 edits) Badge-2-7.png|'Tsukushi Makino' (500 edits) Boys Over Flowers track Badge-3-0.png|'Oh Min-ji' (1 edit) Badge-3-1.png|'Min Seo-hyun' (5 edits) Badge-3-2.png|'Chu Ga-eul' (10 edits) Badge-3-3.png|'Song Woo-bin' (25 edits) Badge-3-4.png|'So Yi-jung' (50 edits) Badge-3-5.png|'Yoon Ji-hoo' (100 edits) Badge-3-6.png|'Gu Jun-pyo' (250 edits) Badge-3-7.png|'Geum Jan-di' (500 edits) Hana Nochi Hare track Badge-7-0.png|'Megumi Nishidome' (1 edit) Badge-7-1.png|'Issa Narumiya' (5 edits) Badge-7-2.png|'Sugimaru Eibi' (10 edits) Badge-7-3.png|'Kaito Taira' (25 edits) Badge-7-4.png|'Airi Maya' (50 edits) Badge-7-5.png|'Tenma Hase' (100 edits) Badge-7-6.png|'Haruto Kaguragi' (250 edits) Badge-7-7.png|'Oto Edogawa' (500 edits) Meteor Garden (2018) track Badge-8-0.png|'Qing He' (1 edit) Badge-8-1.png|'Xiao Zi' (5 edits) Badge-8-2.png|'Jiang Xiao You' (10 edits) Badge-8-3.png|'Feng Mei Zuo' (25 edits) Badge-8-4.png|'Xi Men Yan' (50 edits) Badge-8-5.png|'Hua Ze Lei' (100 edits) Badge-8-6.png|'Dao Ming Si' (250 edits) Badge-8-7.png|'Shan Cai' (500 edits)